Be There For Me
by DramaBabe007
Summary: Just a story about Victor and Olivia,how they become friends and how it may blossom into something more... :


_**Wolves of Mercy Falls**_

Victor and Olivia fanfic

_Victor's POV_

I was lying on the ground in the dark forest.I was me,Victor,not a wolf.I was exhausted and in pain from the shift back to me but I was dimly aware of my surroundings.I could tell I was near the lake but i wasn't sure exactly human memories were barely back before I lost them again.

I was right on the edge of the lake now,with no memory of how I had got there but of course I knew how anyway.I rolled over onto my side and groaned.i didn't understand how I kept changing back and forth,but i didn't understand much of this life yet anyway.I knew I should get to the she that Beck gad told us about but I just didn't know when I would change into a wolf motivation would be gone when I did.

I was about 10 metres away from where I had been lying a little while before.I was lying on the ground again but thiss time I wasn't alone.A snow white wolf,with bright green eyes was staring at me a short distance away,behind the cover of some trees.I had seen this wolf a lot before,there was something about her that I was drawn to...

Still she stared at me,until she eventually walked away and I was alone again.

I didn't have a clue where I lake was gone,so I had been a wolf for longer this I was closer to Beck's house,but I still couldn't be sure.I didn't like this feeling of not knowing where I being alone...

I suddenly heard a rustling in the woods behind me.I stiffened,but really I was still too weak to do anything about it if it was a threat.

'Um... been human for long?' a female voice asked.I summoned enough energy to look so many shifts one after another I felt was a girl,maybe a year or so younger than me standing tere with those brilliant green eyes.

'You're the one with the brown eyes,' She smiled.

'And you're the one with the green eyes,' I smiled back,all pain forgotten for the moment.'I'm Victor.'

'I'm Olivia.' She moved closer,head cocked to one side in curiousity.'How many times have you shifted today,Victor?'

I groaned.'Too many times.I'm aching all over.I just...I just can't control it.'

She frowned.'I've only changed just this once,' She informed me. 'I suppose it's because of the sudden change in is the warmest day we've had so far,I think.' She paused. 'You don't look so go to the shed and get some might feel better there.'

'Thanks,' I said,managing a smile.I got up from the ground with some difficulty and we walked through the forest together.

'D'you know where we are?' I asked her. 'I was kinda out of it for a while and i'm not sure how or when I got where I was back there.'

She smiled.'Nearly at Beck's house,I you think anyone else might of changed too?Or just us?'

'I-' I started.'I'm sor-' Shrugging out of my human skin I backed away as a was just natural.I felt strangely calm,all my senses were hightened.I sat back heavily on my haunches and waited.

_Olivia's POV_

I gasped as Victor suddenly shifted into a seemed so..easy.A bit like when I first I wasn't shifting now,and the weather was warm enough that even us new wolves should be stable enough.I frowned in sat down on his haunches,waiting.I waited Victor the wolf whined,and changed back to a human,panting slightly and bent over double with pain.

'S-sorry,' he panted.

'Hey,hey,' I hurried over to him.'It's not your fault!C'mon,let's get to the shed 'll be warmer in there,hopefully.'

Victor nodded vigorously,shivering,mouth in a grimace.I led him to Beck's shed for us to get food and we opened the door we knew that we were the only wolves far was untouched,ready and waiting for a way,I was kinda glad that only me ad Victor had changed,because he was easy to be with and I wasn't sure if that was the case with the rest of the pack ate,we got clothes and it was much warmer in the shed but after a few minutes Victor started groaned.'Victor?' I cried.'Hey,are you alright?Think you're gunna shift?'

'I—I-urgh...This is so much worse than I thought it would said...said...'

I jerked back from him as he shrugged out of his human skin and into a wolf ,once again,he just stayed there,didn't try to run,totally in control until he whined painfully and shifted back groaned.

'I don't think there's any point getting new clothes,' he said in a defeated voice,pulling a blanket up around him.'I'm just gunna keep shifting.I-I-wait s-'

Shifted into a wolf this normal?I really wanted to help had to be something I could do,but my mind came up totally shifted back ,he pressed his hand against his forehead and closed his eyes.

'Does it hurt much?' I asked softly.

'Hmmm...Not too into a wolf is 's easy!But changing back into me,' He winced,then looked up at me with baleful eyes. 'That's the hard part.'

He gulped.I felt so sorry for him.I handed him some clothes.'But—' he started.

'Put them on, I ordered. 'We're gunna get through this,Vic,you'll be fine.' Really,I didn't know what to do,and I think Victor probably knew that too,but he obeyed started to shudder.

'Hold on,Victor!' I cried,taking his hand.'Don't worry,you'll be stay,stay as Victor,stay with me kay,Vic?You can do with me!'

_Victor's POV_

I could hear her,could hear her voice,but her words were not making sense anymore.I tried to hold on though,I brain felt like it was going to explode.I had never tried to stay human this hard before.I could tell I was losing myself,could feel I was slippiing away...

'Victor!'

Suddenly her voice rang loud and clear,I could hear her saying my name.

'Victor,hold on!Concentrate!You don't have to shift!Concentrate on my voice!'

This time,I could.I was getting a better grip on my self.i concentrated as she spoke words of encouragement,and the room started to come back into focus.I blinked,the burning,twisting sensation in my stomach now gone.I was me,I was Victor.

Olivia was there in front of me,looking anxious.I sat up and smiled.

'Thanks Olivia,thank you so much!The pain..it's just..stopped.I don't feel like shifting again!'

Olivia grinned back,relief all over her ,to my surprise,she leaned over and hugged me.I couldn't remember the last time I had been hugged by someone.I hugged her back both sat there,hugging and laughing,rejoicing in our human skin,until the door of the shed suddenly opened.


End file.
